When Petals Melt Ice
by kataang2
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were best friends since age 3,but Sakura moved away and Sasuke became cold,an empty shell of the happy child he once was. Now Sakura is back.It’s their only chance to bring him back. Can she melt the ice walls around his heart? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi everybody I'm kataang2 and this is my second story but my first AU please read and review**

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends since age 3 but at age 7 Sakura and her family moved away and Sasuke cold, a recluse, an empty shell of the happy child he once was. Now Sakura is back and it's their only chance of her bringing back the Sasuke she knew and loves. Can Sakura break through Sasuke's walls? Can Sasuke after all these years let her back in. Can they show each other the true meaning of love? Can Petals melt Ice. SasuSaku **

**Prolouge:**

It's a dark windy night in Tokyo, and a black silhouette stands out against the night sky. It's a girl. To be exact it's a girl out on her balcony thinking about Konoha about a boy, like she does every night, but what makes this night any different you ask, well it's because she's going back today. Back to the place of her childhood life, back to the green grasses of Konoha, back to her friend, back to a boy, no her boy Sasuke Uchiha. They had been friends there entire life but friendship had soon blossomed in to love. This is the story of how Petals Melt Ice.

It's been 10years now right. I wonder if he still remembers me. He said he would never forget.

_**Flashback **_

Sasuke-kun says a seven year old Sakura

"Yes Sakura" says a seven year old Sasuke back with a sigh and a questioning look on his face"

"I got you this necklace so you don't forget me" says Sakura blushing while holding out a cherry blossom necklace "It has a cherry blossom just like my name"

"I got you a necklace to" he responded with a slight red tint in his cheeks (he wouldn't admit it was a blush even then) holding up a necklace with the Uchiha symbol with a cherry blossom wrapped around it

"I'm gonna miss you Sasuke-kun"

"I Know I'm going to miss you to too Sakura" Sasuke said through tearing eyes

They spent the rest of the day together playing on the swings, going on the slides, buildings and castles on the beach, playing tag in the forest, they did and played everything they could until it was time to go. When sakura was about to get into the sleek black care that would change her life forever their eyes made contact, but they both had turned away to fast to see the tears roll down each others faces, but that didn't stop their mothers and Itachi from noticing it.

_Aww_ thought Sasuke's mother and Sakura's mother at the same time. They don't want to leave each other. One day I will make sure they meet again, I don't think they can take never seeing each other again.

Ahh I see my foolish little brother has fallen in love he looked over to the the pink haired little girl crying and it seems she does to. He smirked "This could get interesting he mumbled under his breathe.

_**End**__**Flashback**_

**With Sasuke:**

It's been 10 years since she left, she said she would come back, but when?

**With Sakura:**

"Where here sakura" said Sakura'a mom slightly nuging her daughter awake with her hand

_I'm home Sasuke-kun, I told you I would come home and I meant it_

**The next Day at school:**

Sasuke is walking to school to meet up with his friends thinking to him self. He had decided not to take his car today to give him selve time to think.

_I wish I could just see her again and tall her that I lov- wait what_

**Love her**

_What?! I don't love her were just …_his expression saddens unconsciously … _just friends_

**You know that's not all you want**

_I told you I don't love her! (_**A/N Lies, He Lies-is tied up by Sasuke with duck tape over her mouth)**

**Then can you describe her**

_Um… ok she has long flowing pink hair that shines in the light and blows at the lightest of breeze. When she stands in the moonlight she has an angelic glow about her. Her eyes…there in a class of their own you could get lost in her emerald eyes and not even notice. I love about everything about her, she's stubborn, kind, gentle, nurturing, beautiful, easily angered-she looks cute when she's angry-smirk- What's not to love._

_Wait Love?_

**I told you, that you love her**

_Shut up_** (1)**

Before Sasuke could respond more Naruto and the rest of his friends came running up to him. He had not even noticed he had made it to school.

"Hey Teme" said/shouted Naruto

"Hello Sasuke-san" said a shy Hinata **(2)**

"Hi troublesome" sighed Shikamaru

"Hi Sasuke-kun" said Ino

"Hi Sasuke" said TenTen

"Hn" said Neji

(**A/N I'm not good at describing clothes so I hope this is good, sorry if its not)**

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru are all wearing navy blue slacks, a white shirt, and navy blue tie.

Neji is wearing everything neatly and in the proper manner. Everyone believed it to be that he was trying to impress a certain bun headed girl but he denied it.

Shikamaru who was too lazy to wear the uniform the proper way, like Neji he had his shirt tucked in, while his tie hung loosely around his neck. He is too lazy to try and impress someone but everyone knows he likes Ino.

Naruto the male energetic blondie had his shirt untucked and his tie tied (A/N That sounds funny Tie Tied LOL) around his neck. As for impressing someone lets say he is to dense to know have has someone to impress.

Sasuke Uchiha aka The human ice cube who's to cool for anyone had his shirt half tucked in and half out, with his tie hung around his neck untied, and the first three buttons on his shirt is unbuttoned.

The Girls each wore there skirt 2 inches above the knee where it should be while the fangirls (cough_sluts_cough) looked like they weren't even wearing a skirt.

Hinata had her shirt buttoned to the top and her tie tied around her neck.

Ino had her shirt tucked in, her top 2 buttons on her shirt were undone and her tie was loose

TenTen had her shirt tucked in with her top button unbuttoned and her tie was loose.

"Hey I heard where getting a new female student" said Naruto

"HN" responded **(if you could call it that) **Sasuke

"He's just mad it just might be another fangirl" teased Neji

"Shut up Hyuuga" responded Sasuke

"You shut it Uchiha" replied Neji

They both began to glare at each other before Sasuke broke it

"Hn lets go" and with that Sasuke walked away and the others soon followed

**In the Homeroom:**

"Ahh man it looks like we have Kakashi I hope he's not late" whine Naruto

10 minutes later

"Yo, sorry I'm late you see there was this black cat-"started Kakashi

"LAIR" yelled Naruto while standing on his desk

"Anyway class we have a new student please introduce yourself" finished Kakashi

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno-"

"Sakura" said a surprised Sasuke as he looked up from his desk

"Sasuke-kun"

**To be continued….**

I know It may seem as though things are happening really fast but he still hasn't fully come to terms with his feelings and trust me he won't be acting on them for a while

Hinata does not stutter in this story they are juniors and after being friends with Naruto and Ino for so long she lost some of her shyness

A/N I know this chapter is kind of slow and Boring but things with pick up around chapter 3 when we first meet Karin.

Ok like it, hate it, love it, despise it, any feedback would be welcome

please R&R

**Kataang2**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hi everybody I'm kataang2 and this is my second story but my first AU please read and review.**

**Ok thank you for those reviews you guys do not know how happy i am so on with the story**

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends since age 3 but at age 7 Sakura and her family moved away and Sasuke cold, a recluse, an empty shell of the happy child he once was. Now Sakura is back and it's their only chance of her bringing back the Sasuke she knew and loves. Can Sakura break through Sasuke's walls? Can Sasuke after all these years let her back in. Can they show each other the true meaning of love? Can Petals melt Ice. SasuSaku **

Chapter 2: The reunion and Homeroom

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura screamed as she ran up to hug him

"Hi Sakura" said Sasuke as he hugged her back not believing that she was really here

"He hugged her, he hugged her" yelled the fangirls in astonishment

"It's the Apocalypse, Sasuke has showed emotion" yelled Naruto standing on a desk

"He actually talked to a girl and didn't push her away" yelled rabid fangirls

"She must have seduced him or something"

"She must be some whore"

Suddenly Sasuke felt Sakura tense against him. Oh no I guess even after all these years she still hasn't lost her temper haha this is going to be good.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" yelled Sakura

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, YOU JUST MET ME SO HOW DO YOU START JUDGING ME AND SASUKE-KUN IS MY BESTFRIEND OF COURSE HE WOULDN'TPUSH ME AWAY" FINISHED SAKURA

The rest of the class excluding Sasuke stood speechless with open mouths and surprised looks on their faces.

It was now that Kakashi decided to make his presence known.

"Sakura why don't you take a seat, you sitting next to Sasuke"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei"

The class became quiet as if waiting breathe as Sakura sat down next to Sasuke waiting to see what he would do

"Where have you been Sakura its been 10 years" asked Sasuke

A vein popped out on the side of Sakura's head and she said in a tone that would have brought any lesser man to his knees in fear

"You haven't seen me in 10 years and the first thing you ask is 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN', WHAT NO 'HOW ARE YOU SAKURA', NO 'WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO STAY SAKURA', NO 'HOWS YOUR FAMILY SAKURA', NO 'DID YOU MISS ME SAKURA', HUMPH"

Sasuke merely stared at her with a not as cold as usual look of indifference

"Meanie" murmured Sakura after a couple seconds

"Baka" replied Sasuke

Sakura looked up surprised that he had answered before she realized he had just called a baka, but before she could justify his statement with a response Kakashi intervened

"Well now that you guys are properly acquainted" said Kakashi while staring at all the students, though his eyes did linger on Sasuke and Sakura for a while longer than the others.

I've never seen Sasuke this… alive and happy in so long, and I've been friends with his family for so long, the last time I've seen him this happy was when he was seven and used to hang out with that pink-haired little girl all the time…- wait she can't be, -he looks over at Sakura and more importantly her pink hair and how nice Sasuke was treating her-

_Flashback_

A 21 year old Kakashi had just entered the house of his friends for over a decade now the Uchiha with his key several minutes ago to find no one was home. He decided he would sit and wait for the Family to come back, they would probably be back soon. He wasn't disappointed, 10 minutes after his arrival a seven year old Sasuke ran into the house crying; he headed start up the steps and Kakashi heard a room door slam and stifled sobs. He wondered why Sasuke was crying, from what he had heard he was out playing with  
Sakura that mourning and he was always happy when he was playing with Sakura.

Mikito walked in and immediately started sobbing before she noticed him and greeted him in a sad tone, while Itachi and Fugaku merely walked in and nodded their heads to show that his presence did not go unnoticed to them.

"What's wrong with Sasuke" asked Kakashi

"You know the Pink-haired little girl Sakura I told you about the other day that became friends with Sasuke" responded Mikito

"Yah I remember"

_Flashback (wow a flashback in a flashback how complex) (1) (this takes place one year before)_

"Come on Sakura-chan lets go play outside in the backyard" said a 6 year old Sasuke

"Ok let's go Sasuke-kun" replied a 6 year old Sakura

Kakashi watched as the two 6 year olds ran off toward the backyard of the Uchiha compound from the couch in the living room with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye until he felt the couch sink a little under Mikito's weight and was brought out of his revere

"They look so cute don't they; I haven't seen Sasuke smile like that any time before he meet Sakura, You should have seen what he told me the other night" said Mikito tuning to Kakashi with a gleam in her eye

We had just got make from a picnic with the Haruno's and I was tucking Sasuke into his bed when he asks me "Mommy what's love?"

To say I was surprised would have been an understatement, this was a question I didn't expect from my little Sasu-chan for another 10 years, but what he said next was what really caught my attention. He told me that he, he, well he said

"I think I love Sakura, mommy is that ok, remember you read us a book that said if two people really love each other they get married. Can me and Sakura get married, I wanted her to be my wife, I even wrote her song see"

Kakashi looked surprised Sasuke had a good voice, but the only ones he would ever sing around were his mother or Sakura and he had written her a song.

He closed his eyes for a second then started to sing

"Was that good mommy" he asked me when he finished

His face suddenly fell after he looked at me. I couldn't see myself, but I was sure I had tears rolling down my face. I then pulled him into a hug.

I didn't really know what to say at first, most mothers are very happy and proud when their son wants to propose, then again mine was 6.

Don't worry sweetie I thought that was wonderful these are tears of joy, I'm sure Sakura-chan will love it, Now off to bed Sasu-chan"

"Ok Mommy"

"Wait so why was he crying when he walked in" asked Kakashi

"Sasuke's love has just walked out of his life forever"

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment as if pondering his next comment. He finally opened his mouth and said "I don't think he'll ever smile like that again"

"Aye, I believe he will, when he gets his heart back, because when Sakura left she unknowingly took his heart with her" said Itachi as he walked out of the kitchen towards them eating a tomato.

"But she might never come back" countered Kakashi

"Love always finds a way" said Itachi leaving the room as fast as he came

_End Flashback_

- Is she really the girl Sasuke fell in love with ten years ago. If she really is I guess Itachi was right love does always find away

Kakashi picks up a stack of papers on his desk and then begins to hand them out.

"Okay everyone these are your schedules"

Sasuke and Sakura both received their schedules then turned towards each other comparing them

Sakura & Sasuke's Schedule

Homeroom: Room 104 Kakashi

History: Room 227 Kurenai

Math: Room 203 Asuma

Music: Room 209 Gai

Science: Room 207 Orochimaru

Gym: Room Gym Anko & Gai (2)

Lunch: Lunch Room Ibiki

English: Room 211 Iruka

Life skills: Room 104 Kakashi

"I guess you're stuck with me for the rest of the School year huh" teased Sakura

"Hn I guess so Gaki"

"Hey aren't you going to introduce us to your friend" butt in Ino before Sakura could retort

"HN" he replied

Sakura glared at him.

"HN, Fine"

"This is Dobe" he continued pointing at Naruto

"That's Naruto to you teme, you better start respecting me cause someday I'm going to be Hokage" (**equivalence of mayor) (3)**

"Hi Naruto-san" replied Sakura

"Call me Naruto"

"Ok hi Naruto"

"Ino" Sasuke said pointing to the spunky female blond

"Hinata" who waved shyly "Hi" Sakura-chan"

"Neji" the long haired boy nodded his head in acknowledgment

"TenTen" A girl with two buns on her head twirling a very sharp pencil smiled and waved "Hi Sakura"

"Shikamaru" the kid with the pinapplehead that was sleeping before woke up and waved to Sakura "Hi" then went back to sleep –sweatdrop-

An irritated Ino walked over to Shikamaru and shook him awake

"WAKE UP SHIKAMARU AND GIVE SAKURA A PROPER GREETING" Yelled Ino

"Alright troublesome woman just shut up" yelled Shikamaru back

"Are they always like this" asked Sakura

"Yah pretty much" replied the others

"Oh and by the way Sasuke who were the girls earlier"

Everyone else immediately stopped and looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"What" said Sasuke as if surprised by their pointed looks

"Fine, their…" he starts to mumble"… fangirls"

"Wait I didn't quite catch that what are they? Inquired Sakura with a Smirk

Sasuke started to mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "Stupid Sakura she know what they are, she just wants me to suffer

One look at my face and Sakura openly began laughing at me

I guess god just didn't like me today

Sasuke sighed "There Fangirls"

"You will never be able to get rid of them, as long as nothing like last time ever happens again" said Sakura

"Wait what happened" asked confused Naruto and Ino simultaneously

Sakura's expression saddened and /Sasuke clenched his fist

"I don't want to talk about it" said Sakura

Within seconds she was back to her joyful self but Sasuke still noticed the clouds of sadness in her eyes, He would make sure to ask her about it later.

_The Bell Rings_

"Well I guess it's off to history for us right Sasuke-kun" asked Sakura

"HN"

Sakura glares at him; he glares back, but soon stops, as Sakura begins to laugh

"Hahahaha your glares never did work on me, ok now what are you supposed to say Sasuke" says Sakura

"Yes Sakura

With that the gang walked out of Homeroom with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in front laughing

**End Chapter 2**

I am sorry if this confuses you if it does just tell me and I'll just tell you what happened

Gai thought it would be extra youthful to teach two classes

Teme- you as in the person in front of my hand, unbeknownst to most people teme does not mean Bastard

**Kataang2**

**Plz read and review **


	3. Chapter 3

**When Petals Melt Ice Chapter 3: The Jealous Girlfriend, Threats & a Growing Friendship Part 1**

Karin looked around the History classroom expecting her dear Sasuke-kun to walk in any moment. They had been dating for a little over five months now. She loved the looks of envy the girls would always give her, because she had **THE** Uchiha Sasuke on her arm. She didn't care about all the glares she got, because she knew no girl could ever come between her and her precious Sasuke-kun, they were soul mates, lovers, together for life.

She looked through the door as it opened. She saw a head of great bluish-black hair. Finally, her Sasuke-kun was here. She then saw a bush of pink near his arm. Had he brought her flowers, or a scarf, or maybe it was one of those new pink diamonds she had heard so much about, or maybe-WHAT- screamed Karin in her mind as her eyes bulged out of her head. The thing on Sasuke's arm was not flowers, or a scarf, and defiantly not one of those new pink diamonds. It was a girl, someone of the female gender and to make matters worse it was not her. But the thing that really got her Blood crawling was the fact that she was smiling and his trademark smirk was as close to a smile as she had ever seen. He had never smirked at her like that. This girl with the pink hair looked new, maybe she didn't know that Sasuke was off limits, looks like she would have to teach her a lesson later. She had decided that she wouldn't make a scene of it now but she was going to have a little talk with that pink-haired freak in the locker room.

Sakura walked into the History class room holding on to Sasuke's arm and laughing. Naruto was very funny; he even got Sasuke to show a smirk. They had left him down the Hallway he had math right now. Sakura was starting to get a little nervous a lot of people were staring at her, then Sasuke and then how their arms were connected. (1) She was starting to get a lot of glares from girls and it was starting to unnerve her, and make her feel a little bit uncomfortable. She and Sasuke walked towards a table in the back of the room. Sasuke saw how uncomfortable she was getting and leaned over into her ear and said "Just Ignore them, their just jealous they don't have me as a friend".

Sasuke had noticed how everybody was staring at him and Sakura, but he didn't let it bother him. People were always staring at him. He had seen how uncomfortable it was making her feel so he told her to ignore them.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, I feel better now" Sakura replied

Sasuke did not know why, but those seven words brought a swell of pride into his chest. He was just glad that he had finally had his best friend back. Sasuke lay back in his chair awaiting the start of another boring History class. Or at least that is what he tried to tell him self

Karin watched them for the entire period. Not once did Sasuke look at her, not even a glance. All of his attention was on the pink haired freak. She vowed if that girl ever got between her and her precious Sasuke she wouldn't know what hit her.

It was then that the bell rang….

Dammit, I don't have the same class as Sasuke-kun, I'll just have to wait till music class to talk to him, and I hope the freak isn't with him.

**Math**

Sakura groaned when Asuma-sensei started talking about what they would be doing in math this year. Sasuke looked over to see Sakura with her head laid down against the desk and he smirked with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, it seems Sakura hadn't changed at all, she still hated math. He looked around the rest of the class. Shikamaru was sleeping, while Ino was scream whispering for him to wake his lazy ass up before he got in trouble.

Yea, just another typical day in math class

**Music**

"Finally a fun class" screamed Naruto as he walked into the Music room.

"Shut up Dobe, some of us want to keep our hearing" responded Sasuke

"Shut up Teme"

"Idiot Blonde" (2)

"Chicken Haired Bastard"

"Ramen Loving Freak"

Sakura just tuned them out still unable to believe that these two are best friends. She began to look around the room. It was a very bright, radiant, sunshine yellow color. All of the curtains were a color of the rainbow, and the word youth was written everywhere, she continued to look around the room till someone wearing a dark green color obscured her view.

"Ah you must be our new youthful student; I have high hopes that you will uphold the youthfulness of this youthful class with your youthful interpretation of youthful music. Youth1" said Gai-sensei in one breath.

Sakura jumped back frightened by Gai. She turned to her friends "is he always like this". The others all gave her a look that said are-you-really-asking.

"Ok my youthful class of youthful students, your first project will be to create an original, but funny song about one of your team members."

"Wahoo let's do ours on Teme it'll be Hallari-"

"Dobe" said a very irritated Sasuke after he hit Naruto on the head

"Remember all the groups must contain at least 7 people" reminded Gai

Sakura looked around at their group Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru and herself that was six. They only had six people who would be their seventh, however before she could voice this Sasuke was tackled by a red blur.

"Sasuke-kun" It shrieked

Sakura finally got a good look at the blur as she got up clutching Sasuke's arm. She had dark red hair that was long on one side and dark on the other side, It looked like her hair had been attacked by an out of control lawnmower. Her shirt ended right below her breast-as non-existent as they may be- her skirt barely covered her butt and her high heeled boots came up to her knee. Sakura cringed in disgusts. Did she own no mirror or was she trying to look like a slut. Sakura was thrown out of her thoughts by Karin's next sentence.

"Your group only has six people and Gai-sensei said you needed at least seven people so, hows about I join this group"

Before any of them could protest Gai came over and said to them to their great horror "Why what a youthful idea, it should work out perfectly, Karin you shall join Sasuke and Sakura's group.

At the name Sakura, Karin's head popped up. So this is her, I finally get to see her up close. I don't see what's so special about her. I mean look at her forehead it's huge, but Sasuke can't seem to take his eyes off of her. Karin's eyes narrowed. He should only be looking at me like that; we'll see who the better girl is. I'll get her in the locker room

**Science:**

Naruto walked into Science to see Sasuke and Sakura sitting at a table. They were talking in hush tones. They looked so happy with each other. Sakura was laughing and Sasuke was half smiling and I don't even think he notices it .There perfect for each other and they probably don't even notice it.

"Hey Naruto, why are you standing there staring into space" called out Sakura

"Dobe" said a smirking Sasuke

"Sorry Saku-wait a minute- what's that supposed to mean Teme" replied Naruto

"I will only ask you once to take your s-s-s-seat" said their teacher (by day and gay pedophile by night) Orochimaru

Naruto took his seat on the other side of Sakura (3)

"Thank you , the two people you are sitting next to you will be your partners for the rest of the year, so you will use this period to learn more about your partners" said Orochimaru

"Yahoo lets go the park Sakura-chan, please, please, please" pleaded Naruto

"Fine Naruto as long as it's ok with Sasuke-kun" says Sakura as he looks towards Sasuke who merely nods in agreement.

The three got up and walked those 5 blocks to the park. Sakura immediately ran over to the swing set. Sasuke has a hint of a smile on his face, and Sakura is openly grinning. Naruto is looking between them frantically trying to figure out why they are laughing. After a couple seconds he inquires in confusion.

"Sakura-chan why are you and Sasuke smiling all goofy like that"

"Don't you know Naruto this is where Sasuke and I first met" said Sakura, you could feel the happiness radiating off of her

"I was only three at the time and my family had come to the park for a picnic and I asked my parents if I could go play on the swings since it was nearby and they said yes. So I went over to the swings and began to play, but then Ami pushed me off of the swing and I cut my knee, and started to cry. Then Sasuke-kun came and he yelled at them for bothering me and helped me up. Then he saw my bleeding leg and immediately brought me over to his kaa-san who patched me up and our friendship began: finished Sakura (4)

"So that's how you to meet, I met the Teme after I fell into his yard and knocked a necklace out of his hand. He got really mad at me and we started fighting and we just became friends" said Naruto a joyful Naruto

Naruto's face became solemn

"Sasuke was my first friend, I've been an orphan all my life everyone always shunned and hated me. They never came near me because, because---"Said Naruto stopping short

"Its ok you can tell me Naruto nothing you say could make me see you any differently than I do now" said Sakura in a soft tone

Naruto looked relived to hear her words

"Because of the kyuubi, it's like a whole nether side of me. When I get angry my eyes turn blood red and I destroy everything in my path, nut Sasuke was different he accepted me for who I really am and saw through the monster that everyone else saw. He said he was the same as me whenever he got angry these marks would appear across his body and his eyes would turn red with three black tomoe, and If he got madder his skin would turn blue, he would grow wings, basically he would become a monster just like me" finished Naruto in a sad tone though he was watching Sakura intensely to see her reaction.

Saying that Sakura was shocked would be an understatement. She could not believe how much pain he had gone through. Naruto didn't deserve that pain. Sakura could only imagine the look of horror she had on her face.

Naruto took one look of disgust on Sakura's face and immediately looked saddened and then began to speak.

"Sakura-chan, I understand if you don't want to be friends with me or Sasuke anymore-"

Just then Sakura had tackled Naruto in a hug.

Like I said Naruto nothing you could ever say could make me think any less of you, and the same goes for Sasuke. You maybe a monster to them but to me you guys will always be the Sasuke and Naruto I know and live with all my heart" said Sakura with tears in her eyes

Sasuke decided that he should finally speak up.

"We should probably ask each other the questions orochimaru gave us" said Sasuke

"When did he ever talk about that" said a surprised Naruto

"Some of us actually pay attention in class, Dobe" replied a smirking Sasuke

"Ok what's the first Question?"

"**Favorite food"**

"Tomatoes"

"Dingo"

"Ramen"

**Birthday**

"July 23"

"March 28"

"October 10"

**Favorite color**

"Black"

"Blue"

"Orange"

"Don't you like the color pink Sakura-chan" asked a confused Naruto

By then the three of them were sitting in a circle in the grass

"Naruto just because I have Pink hair doesn't mean I have to like the color pink"

"But I like the color yellow and my hair color's yellow

"Ugh Naruto-"

Sasuke tuned out his two best friends they have been doing this for more than 30 minutes and they were about done now and all had really learned was that Sakura wanted to be a doctor, wanted to have three kids, loved stuffed animals, favorite flower were Sakura Blossoms. Though there was something that he just needed to know, did she have a boyfriend, he didn't know why, but something told him if he would go crazy if he didn't ask.

Sasuke tuned his two best friends back in

"Batman is obviously better than Spiderman" said Sakura

"But Spiderman has cool spidy powers and all batman has is his belt" argued Naruto

"Yeah but batman doesn't need a belt because he's naturally awes-"

"Do you have a boyfriend" Sasuke suddenly blurted out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N sorry that updating took me so long I'm just swamped with work and my teachers aready started reviewing for finals, any way on with the chapter plz review. Plz read the authors note at the bottom**_

**_Disclamer: I don't own if i did would i be writing a fanfiction_**

* * *

_Last time on When Petals Melt Ice_

"_Naruto just because I have Pink hair doesn't mean I have to like the color pink"_

"_But I like the color yellow and my hair color's yellow_

"_Ugh Naruto-"_

_Sasuke tuned out his two best friends they have been doing this for more than 30 minutes and they were about done now and all had really learned was that Sakura wanted to be a doctor, wanted to have three kids, loved stuffed animals, favorite flower were Sakura Blossoms. Though there was something that he just needed to know, did she have a boyfriend, he didn't know why, but something told him if he would go crazy if he didn't ask._

_Sasuke tuned his two best friends back in_

"_Batman is obviously better than Spiderman" said Sakura_

"_But Spiderman has cool spidy powers and all batman has is his belt" argued Naruto_

"_Yeah but batman doesn't need a belt because he's naturally awes-"_

"_Do you have a boyfriend" Sasuke suddenly blurted out._

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****The Jealous Girlfriend, Threats & a Growing Friendship Part 2**

To say Sakura was surprised by Sasuke's outburst would be wrong, she was astonished, flabbergasted even. She had never thought that Sasuke would inquire about this part of her life. Though now that she thinks about it Sasuke was always very protective of her especially when it came to other boys. Should I tell him about Haru? I'm not sure if he would really like to hear how Haru used to stoke me to the point that I had to get a restraining order. He would probably want to kill him.

**I: Or maybe he's asking you because he's jealous, maybe he wanted to be your first and last boyfriend**

Yeah in my Dreams

**I: no in your dreams the two of you would be kissing under a cherry blossom tree after professing your love for each other**

True, well I girl can dream

He probably doesn't like me as anything more than a friend any way. Sakura could not even begin to fathom the look she had on her face right now.

After his outburst Sasuke looked up into Sakura's face; worry, confusion, nervousness, happiness, and excitement were constantly flashing in her eyes. Ugh I knew I shouldn't have asked her that, she probably thinks I'm invading her privacy asking about her private life, what's wrong with me. Though I still hope she answers the question. It makes me mad to think of her with any other man; I'll kill who ever dared lay a hand on her.

Naruto noticed that on the outside Sasuke looked stoic and calm but knowing his friend on the inside he was killing himself for asking Sakura that question. He probably thought that she would hate him know for budding in on her personal life. Naruto looked over towards Sakura she was looking happy yet worried. She must be happy that Sasuke is asking because it shows that he cares, but worried about what he would do after she told them. They are both so clueless about the others feelings.

It was quiet among them for a couple moments until Sakura broke the silence.

"Ok Sasuke I'll tell you, but just promise me that you won't get mad" said a worried Sakura

"Why would I get worried" asked an Irritated Sasuke

"You'll see"

"Well I did have one his name was Haru, he was obsessed with me, but one day he just pushed me to far; he had been asking for us to have sex for a long time, but I keep turning him down, until one day he just seemed to crack and he tried too—any way that doesn't matter I dumped him back in Suna and even got a restraining order on him when he would not leave me alone"

Sasuke relaxed that meant that she was single as of right now, but was still tense. If this guy ever comes near her again I'll skin him alive.

Naruto looked at the expression on his friends face, he looked absolutely livid. I hope this Haru guy never meets us I would kill him, then again Sasuke probably wouldn't even leave part of him to kill.

The group sat in content silence all having their own thoughts until.

"Oh my god, look at time you guys we have to get back to school guys" yelled Sakura after reading her watch"

They all ran back to the school just in time to hear the bell announcing the start of the next class which for them was Gym

* * *

**Gym**

Sakura had received her gym uniform earlier that morning and she hated it. It was a really tight shirt with the words Konoha high written on it with really short shorts. So instead of that Sakura wore one of the extra large jerseys she and Sasuke had when they we little kids (1) along with a pair of Basket ball shorts. Sakura was the last one in the locker room and she was currently tying her Nikes on the bench when Karin and her little posse walked up to her.

Karin walked up to Sakura and pushed her back into the lockers. This bitch she's the reason Sasuke-kun hasn't paid any attention to me at all, all day. "Listen here you ugly Bitch I am the queen bee of this school and more importantly I am Uchiha Sasuke's one and only girl friend so you need to stay away from him. I understand he is extremely cute and you might have thought that you would have a chance with him, but you don't he only loves me; but if you get in my way again and you will regret it, you won't even know what hit you" said Karin with a Satisfied smirk on her face. She's probably scared shitless by now heaven knows everyone else is. I am the most awesomeest, bravest, beautifulness, sca-. Karin was cut from her thoughts when Sakura replied.

"And if I don't "

Wait did that girl actually just talk back to me, **ME** Karin the Queen bee and Girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha.

"You listen hair Pinkie-"

Karin was going to continue but sakura interrupted her

"No you listen to me you whore, you have obviously never looked in the mirror if your calling me ugly your hair looks like you got into a fight with a lawn mower, and the lawn mower won. I don't care if you are the Queen Bee around here I'll be around Sasuke-kun if I want to because he's my best friend and nothing you say could never make me leave him alone.

With that Sakura stormed out of the Locker room looking as angry as ever and stormed towards Sasuke, Naruto and their group of friends.

Hinata noticed the angry look on the Haruno's face and asked her if she was ok to which she replied

"No that bitch in the locker room threatened me"

Sasuke and Naruto both spoke at once "who was it we'll kill them"

"It was some bitch with r-"

Though Sakura never got to finish her sentence because their gym teacher Anko had just walked it. She was wearing her usual trench coat and fishnet shirt. She was about to begin talking when a scream was heard from across the Gym.

"Lee my Youthful student we meet again"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei

"A shut up you idiots, any way maggots I'm your teacher Anko now everyone go run laps" said a now angered Anko

"Hey guys do you want to race" asked Sakura to her companions

"Sure" replied TenTen

"Hn" said Neji

"No thanks" said Hinata

"To troublesome" said Shikamaru

"No" replied Ino

"Yes Sakura-chan and I'll be sure to beat Teme here Dattebayo"

"Hn, in your dreams Dobe"

"On you mark, get set go"

The five friends were off and it begins as a very close race until Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura seemed to pull in front and then Sasuke and Sakura began to pull away from Naruto. It was now just between them. In the end they had a tie and argued about it all the way till lunch.

* * *

**Lunch:**

The group had all sat around one of the Sakura trees seeing as it was still warm out to have lunch.

"So Sakura what were you about to tell us before Anko came in" asked Naruto

"Oh that, just that some red haired bitch threatened me to stay away from Sasuke or else" responded a still angered Sakura

"Wait ugly with glasses"

"Yep"

"Hair looks like she got into a fight with a hedge clipper and lost"

"Ah ha"

"Oh, it seems that you have met the queen bitch Karin" said continued Ino in a grave voice

"She believes that she runs this school, though she just about should her father with a wallet the size of north and South Dakota put together; she is the snobbiest person to ever walk the earth."

"And to top it all off she won't leave us alone because—

A flash of red was seen before it attached itself to Sasuke's arm.

"High Sasuke-kun, so when's our date tonight" said Karin trying to sound seductive (FAIL)

Karin looked up, wait what is that pink haired freak still doing by Sasuke-kun after I told her to stay away from him.

Meanwhile in Sakura's Mind

**I'll kill her, I will kill her that-that she witch as if she even deserves to be a friend to Sasuke, she's stepping in on our man are you just going to take that**

No, but I can't do anything now we would get in trouble

**So the bitch deserves to die, we could set her on fire**

No

**We could drown her**

Um.. against the law much

**Fine what do you think we should do?**

………

**That's what I thought**

Shut up

"Ohh Sasuke-kun let me go freshen up I'll be right back" said Karin as she walked away

"That was Karin" Started Naruto looking dead at Sakura as if waiting to gauge her reaction to the next words; "Sasuke's girlfriend"

Sakura was silent for a moment before she looked up into Sasuke's face with a serious expression and asked "Why in the world are you dating, she has about a snowballs chance in hell at being with the Sasuke I remember"

"I'm only dating her to keep my fangirls away" answered Sasuke

The bell rang….

Naruto got up and began pushing Sasuke and Sakura

"Come on guys you can have your lovers spat later we have English write now"

"Dobe"

"We can't be late or Asuma-sensei will- WAIT A MINUTE TEME!"

* * *

**English**

Sakura had a feeling from the second they crossed the doorway into English that something was going to go wrong. The room was a boring white color which wouldn't help wake her up when she tried to go to sleep. The wall was covered in Shakespeare posters and just because she read the books didn't mean she liked him that much. And to top it all off the teacher was smoking and had placed her, Naruto and Sasuke to sit next to each other. This was bad.

The period actually started out well Sasuke and Naruto weren't arguing and Asuma sensei hadn't noticed that she had been half awake this entire time.

"Miss Haruno" called Asuma

Sakura continued to sleep

"MISS HARUNO I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD SAY AWAKE IN MY CLASS"

Ok so maybe he had noticed. One good thing was that Naruto had only gotten in trouble once for shouting a string of curses when Asuma-sensei read off the list of books they would be reading this year.

Romeo & Juliet

The Outsiders

Death be not proud

Poetry 180

I personally didn't see what was wrong with the selection, but hey it's Naruto. Sasuke on the other hand only got in trouble because every time Asuma-sensei would ask him a question because he didn't know the answer he would just say HN. On the bright side there was only two more minutes left in class and even though Asuma had said if he had to talk to any of them again they would get detention, it couldn't happen they couldn't possibly screw up that bad. Boy was she wrong. The last two minutes of class went as follows:

"Teme how come we don't get to read any books by Doctor Seuss he's the best writer ever" asked Naruto

"He's a children's author Dobe and he's not the best writer William Shakespeare is" responded Sasuke

"No he's not"

"Yes he is"

"No"

"Yes"

Sakura would have continued with her work and let them work it out for themselves, but they were sitting on either side of her so she felt that she had to intervene, she prayed to god that Asuma wouldn't see them talking

"Shut up you two if Asuma catches us were going to get detention for sure" warned Sakura

"Haruno, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Detention"

I guess God isn't taking personal prays today.

* * *

**Life Skills**

"WHAT THE HELL"

Sakura had been sitting in this class room for over forty minutes now and Kakashi still hadn't showed up. She was about to go to sleep when said man walked into the room.

"Kakashi sensei you're late"

"Yea well I had to help this old lady cross the street and-"

"LAIR" YELLED THE CLASS

"Well we only have five minutes left so you guys can just talk for the rest of the period

Sakura could have sworn that's what they were doing any way.

* * *

**Detention**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all walked into the English class room were Asuma sensei was waiting for them.

"Follow me" he said as he led them to the gym.

Sakura looked around the gym; to put it plainly it was filthy. The floor was covered in mud from the football players

"You are to mop the floors and report to me when you're done" said Asuma while leaving the gym

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto filled up three pails with water and began moping. Naruto being the idiot he is decided to mop right where Sakura was walking and she slipped, bringing Sasuke down with her. They ended up in a very compromising position of Sasuke on top of Sakura. They were both blushing.

"Sakura"

"Sasuke"

* * *

**A/N I need everyone who reviews to ANSWER THIS QUESTION for every couple chapters would you like me to put in hidden chapters that show what people who aren't really in the scene are doing during the chapters. Also I take no credit for this idea I got it from ****imma vampire**** whose story ****yours mines and ours**** has these. If you're looking for a good twilight story hers is amazing. I'll try to update as fast as I can**

**Kataang2**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am so sorry for such a long wait guys but my finals were this and last weekend and I was totally swamped. I had to study like crazy for Latin and French and Math. And well I'm out of school now so I'll have more time to update and write. I'm sorry if some of these chapters seem badly written but I already know how the stories going to end and the second half of the middle but I need to figure out how to get up to there, so please be patient. Waking up the day after I got out of school yesterdays to see over 1,000 hits, 12 favs and 11 alerts made my Day so I started typing this hope you like it. Any way I will like to thank every single one of my reviewers. **

**Cutecookiechick, ****xxiluvemoboyzxx, BlueSword23, Hunny-senpai, ****'.babe.**-, **Wulfgirl1**

**TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno****:**True I'll probably do that but I want to here everyone's input first and if I do ever update a filler ill be sure to warn you at the begging of the page

**kitten1596**  
Don't worry Sasuke will Break up with her just wait a little while

**CherryBlossomDemon93****  
**She didn't kick her ass yet but she will trust me and it will be good

Special thanks to **CherryBlossomDemon93**** and TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno for reviewing every chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you two.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Sasuke would still be a bastard would have returned to Konoha and married Sakura but hey I can dream**

Any way without further ado Chapter 5

_Last time in Chapter 4:_

_**Detention**_

_Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all walked into the English class room were Asuma sensei was waiting for them._

"_Follow me" he said as he led them to the gym._

_Sakura looked around the gym; to put it plainly it was filthy. The floor was covered in mud from the football players_

"_You are to mop the floors and report to me when you're done" said Asuma while leaving the gym_

_Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto filled up three pails with water and began moping. Naruto being the idiot he is decided to mop right where Sakura was walking and she slipped, bringing Sasuke down with her. They ended up in a very compromising position of Sasuke on top of Sakura. They were both blushing. _

"_Sakura"_

"_Sasuke"_

**Chapter 5: Meeting the family again & The walks home Part 1**

Naruto looked at his two friends and the compromising position they were in. It looked as if they were in their own little world. Oh no they were leaning in closer and closer he had to stop them before they became awkward with each other.

Naruto picked up a pail and hit Sasuke in the head with it successfully knocking the two of them out of there revere.

"Hey what was that for Dobe" yelled an irate Sasuke

"To stop you from making your stupid moves on Sakura-chan when she would much rather have a man like me" responded a smirking Naruto

At this Sasuke looked down at Sakura just remembering that he was on top of her the two sprang apart as if the other was on fire and they went back to mopping the floors as far away from each other as they could.

Sakura stopped mopping and glanced up at the boy that was a mere couple inches above her a moment before. What had happened, Naruto had just mopped the floor in front of her and she tripped grabbing Sasuke's shirt to steady herself, but in the process bringing him down on top of her and then she just got lost in his onyx eyes. There like giant pools of black, the way his hair was plastered to his face because of the water, and the way he was pressed agai- Oh My God I have to stop this why am I thinking about him this way

**I: You Love him**

What? No I don't what makes you think that

**I: Do I have to spell it out for you look at what you were just thinking **

True, buts it's not like he'll ever like me Right?

Right?

Sasuke looked through his preferial vision and noticed that Sakura had stopped moving. She looked so cute they way she tilted her head to the side and bite her lip when she thought. He wondered what she was thinking about; was it what had just happened two minutes ago. He had not expected for her to grab him when she fell, so he offered no support. Even when covered in Mop water she looked as beautiful as ever to him. He had got so lost in those emerald eyes and she smelled like strawberries, I was about to lean down and sniff her hair but then Naruto interfered, that Dobe.

It was just then that Asuma-sensei decided to walked back in

"Wow the place actually looks clean; you guys could leave now-wait Uchiha, Haruno why are you wet"

As the trio walked out he Asuma could have sworn he heard the two mumble "Stupid Dobe never let him near a mop again" under their breathes.

The Trio continued through the school to their lockers when Naruto looked at the time

"DAMMIT I was supposed to meet Hinata-chan ten minutes ago, I'll see you guys later I have to go" he screamed as he ran down the hallway out the front doors leaving Sasuke and Sakura to themselves.

Sasuke sighed "come on Sakura your mom called and asked me to walk you home"

"Ok let's go Sasuke" As Sakura ran in front and out the door, before coming back to yell at him

"Sasuke come hurry up I want some Ice cream and the truck guy said he won't wait forever"

A small smile tugged itself onto Sasuke's lips she could be so childish sometimes and unconsciously he speed up to go buy the Ice Cream she wanted like he would for anything else he asked for.

They walked down their block each liking their ice cream, sakura had convinced him to try some strawberry and he actually liked it. They made to their block and went their separate ways not even noticing they lived next door to each other.

When Sakura got home she was about to tell her mom about seeing Sasuke today, but she was immediately shoved in the Bathroom by her mom telling her to get showered they were going to meet some old friends and she had to look her best. Sakura walked out of her room to find a beautiful red cocktail dress on her bed and she put it down. Her mother, father, and brother Daisuke were all waiting for her when she got down stairs.

"Sakura sweetie you look beautiful" said her Kaa-san

"Sakura-imouto you're gonna knock them dead" said her older brother Daisuke

"Thank you Nii-san" replied Sakura

"You look wonderful dear" said her Tou-san

"Ok lets go, wait where are we going" asked a curious Sakura

"You'll" see sweet heart and with that they walked next door to their neighbors house and rang the bell

"Tou-san why are we getting this dressed up just to meet the neighbor" started Sakura

The rest of the sentence did not come out of Sakura's mouth because at that moment Mikito Uchiha answered the door

"Okaa-san"

_______________________________________________________________________________

I was going to end it here but I decided not to so here you go

"Sakura-chan is that you, wow you've grown" said Sasuke's mother

"Please come in everyone's waiting for you"

Sakura and her family walked in and Sakura glanced around the room she nodded at Sasuke's father on the couch, and smiled at Sasuke leaned up against the wall and then she saw Itachi

"Nii-san" screamed an excited Sakura as she ran up to hug former said person, she hadn't seen Itachi-nii in such a long time. Itachi raped his arms around her, he was truly happy to see her she was the little sister he never had. He remembers when she first began calling him Nii-san

_Flashback_

_Itachi watched as his little brother Sasuke and his new friend Sakura played around in the background. They were playing tag until Sakura tripped over a tree root and fell and scrapped her knee on the concrete and started to cry. Itachi immediately ran forward and picked her up; he then carried her in his arms all the way to the bathroom and set her down on the toilet and got some bandages and rubbing alcohol from the fridge. Itachi put some of the rubbing alcohol on her cut and then he let her pick out whether she wanted the blue or pink band-aid and she picked Blue. When he asked her why she said her bentest friend Sasuke's favorite color was blue so it was her favorite color too. Itachi was putting away the supplies in the medicine cabinet and was about to turn around and pick up Sakura to leave when she asked him something that halted him in his tracks._

"_Can I call you Nii-san" she said_

"_Now why would you call me that" asked a curious Itachi_

"_Because my nii-san fixes all my cuts and puts blue bandages on them to just like you"_

"_Ok then nii-san it is" responded Itachi with a hint of a grin on his face_

_Sakura got down and ran back outside, before running back in and kissing Itachi on the cheek_

"_Bye Nii-san"_

_Itachi looked at her trailing figure with a true smile on his face she really was the perfect little girl and Sasuke is lucky to have her._

_End Flashback_

She was the one who had brought back true happiness to the Uchiha family whether she knew that or not

Mikito was talking to Ayaka (Sakura's mom) about Sasuke and Sakura.

"Does Sasuke still love Sakura Mikito" asked Ayaka in a concerned voice, she would hate to hear that Sasuke didn't love her anymore when she was sure that Sakura still loved him.

"Yes, defiantly he was looking at that necklace she gave him just yesterday and I heard him sighing to himself asking himself when would she comeback" Mikito answered confidently

Fugaku was talking to Kaito (Sakura's Dad) about business when their conversation suddenly turned to Sakura.

"She has grown so much I remember when I first met her she was only up to my knee, but stood up to me like any other grown man would."

_Flashback_

_Fugaku had just come home from work to have Sasuke run up to him and ask him if he wanted to play. He had told, the boy once if not a thousand times to leave him be when he just gets home he is very tired; but what made today different was the Sakura was over today playing with Sasuke and had seen the entire exchange and was now standing in front of Fugaku with her hands on her hips glaring at him. This little kid was glaring at him, __**Him**__ Fugaku Uchiha._

"_You should say that to Sasuke-kun, -kun's daddy it makes him sad and anyone who makes my friends sad has to deal with me" said Sakura_

_Fugaku stared at the spot that Sakura had occupied only moments before and a hit of a smile creeped on his face maybe she was right. She had only been friends with Sasuke for about 2 years and she had already changed him in a way he thought not possible, she was truly and extraordinary girl. _

_End Flashback_

Ayaka: means colorful flower

Kaito: means big dipper of the ocean

Tou-san: Father

Okaa-san/Kaa-san: Mother

Nii-san: Older brother

Imouto-san: Little sister

_**A/N Ok ill end it here for now because its two 2:00 am over here and I am supposed to be in bed right about now, oops any way everybody who reads plz review and go to my profile there is a poll I want you to answer pertaining to the story. If you can't vote answer this question in a review: Would you like me to put Hidden Chapters in the story where it is something about the people who aren't really talked about in whatever is happening but is still there. Also I cannot take credit for this Idea it belongs to imma vampire by the way if you are a twilight Bella/Edward fan here story Yours, Mines &Ours is an amazing story. I'll try to update soon**_

**_P.S. If You have any questions about this chapter do not hesitate to ask_**

_**Kataang2**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Omg thank you for the review they were lovely it good to know that people actually like this story.**

**I wanna that every single one of my reviewers this chapter is for you guys**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you really think Sasuke would have left the village to be with that Michael Jackson wanna be pedophile Orochimaru, nope therefore I do not own**

_Last time on When Petals Melt Ice_

"Nii-san" screamed an excited Sakura as she ran up to hug former said person, she hadn't seen Itachi-nii in such a long time. Itachi raped his arms around her, he was truly happy to see her she was the little sister he never had. He remembers when she first began calling him Nii-san

_Flashback_

_Itachi watched as his little brother Sasuke and his new friend Sakura played around in the background. They were playing tag until Sakura tripped over a tree root and fell and scrapped her knee on the concrete and started to cry. Itachi immediately ran forward and picked her up; he then carried her in his arms all the way to the bathroom and set her down on the toilet and got some bandages and rubbing alcohol from the fridge. Itachi put some of the rubbing alcohol on her cut and then he let her pick out whether she wanted the blue or pink band-aid and she picked Blue. When he asked her why she said her bentest friend Sasuke's favorite color was blue so it was her favorite color too. Itachi was putting away the supplies in the medicine cabinet and was about to turn around and pick up Sakura to leave when she asked him something that halted him in his tracks._

"_Can I call you Nii-san" she said_

"_Now why would you call me that" asked a curious Itachi_

"_Because my nii-san fixes all my cuts and puts blue bandages on them to just like you"_

"_Ok then nii-san it is" responded Itachi with a hint of a grin on his face_

_Sakura got down and ran back outside, before running back in and kissing Itachi on the cheek_

"_Bye Nii-san"_

_Itachi looked at her trailing figure with a true smile on his face she really was the perfect little girl and Sasuke is lucky to have her._

_End Flashback_

She was the one who had brought back true happiness to the Uchiha family whether she knew that or not

Mikito was talking to Ayaka (Sakura's mom) about Sasuke and Sakura.

"Does Sasuke still love Sakura Mikito" asked Ayaka in a concerned voice, she would hate to hear that Sasuke didn't love her anymore when she was sure that Sakura still loved him.

"Yes, defiantly he was looking at that necklace she gave him just yesterday and I heard him sighing to himself asking himself when would she comeback" Mikito answered confidently

Fugaku was talking to Kaito (Sakura's Dad) about business when their conversation suddenly turned to Sakura.

"She has grown so much I remember when I first met her she was only up to my knee, but stood up to me like any other grown man would."

_Flashback_

_Fugaku had just come home from work to have Sasuke run up to him and ask him if he wanted to play. He had told, the boy once if not a thousand times to leave him be when he just gets home he is very tired; but what made today different was the Sakura was over today playing with Sasuke and had seen the entire exchange and was now standing in front of Fugaku with her hands on her hips glaring at him. This little kid was glaring at him, __**Him**__ Fugaku Uchiha._

"_You should say that to Sasuke-kun, -kun's daddy it makes him sad and anyone who makes my friends sad has to deal with me" said Sakura_

_Fugaku stared at the spot that Sakura had occupied only moments before and a hit of a smile creeped on his face maybe she was right. She had only been friends with Sasuke for about 2 years and she had already changed him in a way he thought not possible, she was truly and extraordinary girl. _

_End Flashback_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6: Meeting the family again & The walks home Part 2**

Fugaku looked up at the currently seventeen year old Sakura; she had changed in so many ways yet stayed the same. She seemed to be the same spit fire she was all those years ago, but before Fugaku could further his thoughts a call was made from the kitchen by the two mothers.

"Dinner is ready"

The two families gathered in the dining room and sat down at the table. Fugaku sat at the top with his wife to his left, Itachi on his right and Sasuke next to his brother; Kaito was sitting at the other end of the table with his wife on his left, Daisuke on his right and Sakura sat next to her Brother. This conveniently sat Sakura and Sasuke across from each other. Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura sitting across from him, it was as if he was seeing her for the first time, and she was gorgeous, she was wearing a red cocktail dress that seemed to hug her curves in all the right places. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, which was problem seeing as he had already missed his mouth with his fork three times, lucky he had spilled anything on his clothes, though someone was bound to notice him. He had spoke to soon Itachi and Daisuke both looked at him mischievously before turning and in unison in a loud voice they said "Sasuke are you having a problem you seem to be missing your mouth with your fork and your eyes have been staring straight across from you for ten minutes now". Half way through their sentence Sasuke had ducked his head down looking at his plate but he's sure all the adults had already noticed or figured out what or who he was staring at. When looked up he was welcomed with him and Sakura's mom's happy faces and smug expressions as they looked at him. His Father and Sakura's Dad both had their eyebrows raised at him; while his father had a knowing look on his face; Sakura's Dad had a stern look on his face. The face that surprised him the most though was Sakura's, hers was a mixture of embarrassment, and …wait is that relief, relief from what.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke Sakura had been going through a situation similar to his during the last ten minutes. She had been what she could only call a trance; she had not noticed anything around her while she was staring at Sasuke. She had missed quite a few mouthfuls of food as well luckily she hadn't messed up her dress. He had just looked so handsome with his black button up shirt opened at the top, his black dress pants and silver chain around his neck. He was absolutely stunning and you could see his six pack under his shirt. When her Brother and Itachi had called Sasuke out on his staring, while everyone else was concentrated on Sasuke they turned to her and winked. _Oh no they knew_ but they didn't call her out on it so she was relived yet still embarrassed about getting caught.

Mikito looked around at the happy table of people in front of her; she remembered the first time she had, had Sakura over that they had made cookies together. It had been the most fun that Mikito had in a long time. Don't get her wrong she loved her sons more than anything in the world, but she had always wanted a daughter and Sakura was the perfect one.

_Flashback_

_It was the Mikito's first with Sakura over that she ever thought about asking her if she wanted to bake cookies with her_. _Sakura was sitting on the couch with Sasuke curled up in Itachi's lap. Mikito looked out into the living room, she never got a chance to show anyone how to cook, because neither Sasuke or Itachi thought it was important, but now there was Sakura, I hope she wants to, well here goes._

"_Does anyone want to help Mommy bake some cookies" asked Mikito_

"_No thanks Kaa-san" answered Itachi_

"_Not now Kaa-san" Said Sasuke_

"_I wanna bake some cookies with you Kaa-san" answered Sakura as she jumped out off Itachi's lap and followed Mikito into the Kitchen. Mikito looked back at the little girl following her into the kitchen, she was so cute, she was the Daughter that she never had. They got out all the ingredients and before they knew it the cookies were in the oven, so they decided the talk. Mikito asked her from school and what she got as a response was of the most heart wrenching thing she had ever heard about her son Sasuke._

"_Well the other day, I was playing on the playground when Ami, Karin and their whole group came over and started bothering me again and soon they decided to push me off of the swing and I skinned my knees and had a cut running up my arm." Started Sakura_

_Mikito gasped, one could tell she wanted to interrupt, but she would let Sakura finish first_

"_But, Sasuke-kun was looking for me because we were supposed to meet by the monkeys bars for lunch, when he would us with me still lying on the floor; he got really made and pushed through all the girls in front of me"_

_**In the Living room**_

"_And that's when I ran in front of Sakura-chan to make sure that they didn't hurt her anymore. I started yelling at them._

"_What do you think you're doing to my friend leave Sakura-chan alone, what did she ever do to you"_

"_She has you Sasuke-kun" answered one of the fangirls, Karin to be exact _

"_I turned around and picked up Sakura in my arms __**(bridal style if you were wondering wink**__ wink)making sure to be careful of her injured knees, but then I noticed she had a slash going up her arm and I got even madder. I felt like punching everyone of those girls and I was going to do it to, that is until Sakura put her hand on my shoulder; that was the first response that she had given me this entire time, I looked down and her eyes said it all, but she spoke anyway"_

"_Please don't hurt them Sasuke-kun it's not their fault, I was just clumsy and fell off the swing and then they came up to talk to me' she said with a smile on her face"_

"_I picked her up and headed towards the nurses office, but I looked back with the coldest look I could muster and said 'Your right she has me, and she always will" and with that I turned around and went on my way"_

"_But Sasuke-kun what does she have that I don't" yelled Karin after me_

"_I didn't even feel the need to turn around for this but I answered her in a clear steady voice to make sure I was heard. 'Everything' and with that I continued my walk to the nurses office holding Sakura in my arms."_

_**Back in the kitchen**_

"_That was when I woke up in the nurse's office with Sasuke-kun hovering over me"_

"_The nurse had said Sasuke-kun had carried me all the way here in his arms, I must have been so heavy; so I got up and gave Sasuke-kun a kiss on cheek and said thank you. A couple minutes later Itachi-nii __**(1)**__ came and picked us up. He would usually carry me in his arms and Sasuke on his back, but Sasuke insisted that he carried me so he put me on his back and we walked home like that" Sakura finished_

_Mikito was tearing by the end of the story, she ran out of the kitchen straight into the living room and pulled Sasuke to her in a hug. They were the perfect kids and they made her life all the better. Mikito stepped back and saw how when Sakura jumped him in a similar way to what she did two seconds ago he did not flinch or try to move her away he seemed contented to lie in Sakura's arms as long as she allowed it. Sakura had changed this family in so many ways Sasuke was never one for hugs he was ok with about everything else but hugs and kisses unless they were from his mommy. That's why I was so surprised he let her hug him even if they were friend for a couple years now; she was bringing out the softer side of Sasuke that the world rarely got to see now a days and for that I was grateful __**(2)**_

_End Flashback_

The Haruno's had left a couple of hours ago but Sakura had stayed a little later and now Sasuke was walking her home. Though Sakura had insisted that there was no need for she lived right next door, there was no stopping an Uchiha once their mind is set on something. The two walked slowly until they got to Sakura's house but before she went in Sasuke pulled her back and leaned down, Sakura closed her eyes purely on impulse and kissed her on her…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wow what a cliffe I could leave it there but that's just cruel any way it's not what you suspect

____________________________________________________________________________________

….on the forehead, before walking away. Sakura dashed to her room closing the door shut and lying down with her back to it.

Sasuke ran back home and straight up to his room and slammed his head into his pillow **(I was going to make it a wall but that would hurt XD) **

_Was he going to kiss me?_

_Was I going to kiss her?_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

A/N Ok now that is the official ending of chapter 6 WAHOO I never knew I would make it this far thank you for reading and please review tell me do you like it, hate it, love it, thinks its trash I would love to know.

**Anyway we had a problem my Microsoft word Trail expires on the 30****th**** so I'm going to need to get the real Microsoft Word soon so sorry if I don't update soon after the 30****th**** cause it will probably be because I have no Word.**

**Saying the person's name and then nii is like saying Nii-san its older brother**

**There is no Uchiha massacre in this story but Sasuke begins to become a little colder at age six and it all goes downhill from there because the next year Sakura leaves**

**If you have any problems do not hesitate to ask me whether it be through review or PM**

**Kataang2**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Yay Chapter 7 and I got my word back wow this story is really coming along and don't worry the drama is going to start in these next few chapters. By the way I am so sorry about the really, really late update I'll tell you why in the bottom A/N Any I won't prolong it any longer here is Chapter 7**_

_**Last Time On When Petals Melt Ice **_

_**Back in the kitchen**_

"_That was when I woke up in the nurse's office with Sasuke-kun hovering over me"_

"_The nurse had said Sasuke-kun had carried me all the way here in his arms, I must have been so heavy; so I got up and gave Sasuke-kun a kiss on cheek and said thank you. A couple minutes later Itachi-nii __**(1)**__ came and picked us up. He would usually carry me in his arms and Sasuke on his back, but Sasuke insisted that he carried me so he put me on his back and we walked home like that" Sakura finished_

_Mikito was tearing by the end of the story, she ran out of the kitchen straight into the living room and pulled Sasuke to her in a hug. They were the perfect kids and they made her life all the better. Mikito stepped back and saw how when Sakura jumped him in a similar way to what she did two seconds ago he did not flinch or try to move her away he seemed contented to lie in Sakura's arms as long as she allowed it. Sakura had changed this family in so many ways Sasuke was never one for hugs he was ok with about everything else but hugs and kisses unless they were from his mommy. That's why I was so surprised he let her hug him even if they were friend for a couple years now; she was bringing out the softer side of Sasuke that the world rarely got to see now a days and for that I was grateful __**(2)**_

_End Flashback_

The Haruno's had left a couple of hours ago but Sakura had stayed a little later and now Sasuke was walking her home. Though Sakura had insisted that there was no need for she lived right next door, there was no stopping an Uchiha once their mind is set on something. The two walked slowly until they got to Sakura's house but before she went in Sasuke pulled her back and leaned down, Sakura closed her eyes purely on impulse and kissed her on her…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wow what a cliffe I could leave it there but that's just cruel any way it's not what you suspect

____________________________________________________________________________________

….on the forehead, before walking away. Sakura dashed to her room closing the door shut and lying down with her back to it.

Sasuke ran back home and straight up to his room and slammed his head into his pillow **(I was going to make it a wall but that would hurt XD) **

_Was he going to kiss me?_

_Was I going to kiss her?_

**Chapter 7: The Plan & The Break up**

_**It's been a month since the meeting between Sasuke and Sakura's families and the almost kiss. Sasuke had been picking Sakura up and walking her to school every day since then. The group had become a lot closer, for Sakura Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto of course were like brothers to her, Hinata and Ino were like her younger sisters, and TenTen even though she wasn't anything but a couple months older than her she was like the older sister she never had, but always wanted. And Sasuke well that's were our chapter begins.**_

_Sakura was sitting on her bed after getting dressed and eating breakfast. She was waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke has been picking me up for a whole month now, what is Sasuke to me, I know I see Naruto as a brother, and Neji and Shikamaru to;. Panda-chan and Kankouro when they weren't being over protective. TenTen is the strong older sister that I had always wanted, well her and Temari __**(sorry if this seems redundant, Oh and I'll explain her relation to the Sand Kids later ;)), **__Ino is like my annoying shopaholic little sister and Hinata is like the shy little sister you always want to protect; but where does that put Sasuke. I know he's not just a friend for sure, but brother just doesn't sound right for him._

**I: Of course it doesn't because he's not anything like a brother to you, you love him**

Wait what

**I: you always have you first started liking him when he saved you from Karin, Ami, and all the other fangirls, you were so happy he chose you over Karin. You would be devastated if he chose Karin over you.**

I guess I would be, and I can't wait in three weeks is the very anniversary of that day, when he saved me from Karin and Ami and chose me over them. I hope he has something planned

**I: we'll just have to wait and see**-doorbell ring-**and speak of the devil and he shall come**

Sakura picked her bag and ran out of the house saying good bye to her mom and dad on her way out, her brother had already gone off to school. It was time for another day of boring school, but something told her that today was going to be different and boy, she did not know how right she was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Homeroom

Sakura walked into to homeroom late expecting to get in trouble, but then she remembered that she had Kakashi as a teacher, there was no way she could have been later than him.

"Sakura-chan"

Sakura looked up to find Naruto yelling her name and all of her friends waving her over to them.

"Why are you so late Sakura" asked Sakura

Sakura looked away hoping he would drop the subject, but by the way he was looking at her she knew he wouldn't.

"Ok, It was Karin, but I fixed her up just fine"

_Flashback (wow I haven't done one of these in a while)_

_Sakura was running down the hallway she wasn't late but she like to be on time, she stopped at her locker and began changing her books when someone tapped her on her shoulder. _

"_Sasuke if that's yo-"_

_Sakura had turned around to see Karin and her group of lackeys behind her._

"_Oh great what do you want"_

"_I thought I told you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun" Sneered Karin_

"_And I thought I told you I don't care and I'll be friends with Sasuke as long as I want to"_

"_I dare you" said Karin as she shoved Sakura_

_The next thing she knew a fist was flying towards her face. Karin was knocked to the floor, but she got up and scratched sakura on the face_

"_What now Bitch" said a smug Karin thinking she had won_

"_This" _

_Sakura then jumped Karin, punching her again and again repeatedly, but Karin's lackeys managed to pull her off before she could do any lasting damage, other than a black eye._

_Karin opened her eyes to find that she had a black eye and too see Sakura sitting against the lockers across from her with her fist still out. Sakura put her arm down and looked at her in the face with what could only be described as pity._

"_You need get over yourself just because you're the supposed queen bee around here you seem to have gotten blinded, remember elementary school , he chose me over you then and he would choose me over you now, You need to figure out that the world does not revolve around you. I will only stop being friends with Sasuke the day I see him on a date with you willingly or when Ino flies." _

_Sakura turned around and began to walk away but before she exited the hallway she turned her head and said _

"_You don't scare me anymore Karin, because that will never happen", she left the hallway to fast to hear what Karin said next._

"_Not now but you will"_

_End Flashback_

"_Wahoo great job Sakura" said TenTen as they high fived_

"_That's awesome said Ino_

"_Nice Sakura" said Neji with a smirk _

"_Troublesome, cool, but troublesome" followed up Shikamaru with a smirk of his own. Even though he and Neji didn't show it they hated Karin just as much as everybody else._

"_Yatta, great job Sakura-chan way to take down that Bitch" yelled Naruto_

In the background Sakura could hear all of her friends congratulating her on beating up Karin, but Sakura was looking at the only person whose opinion really mattered, Sasuke. He had an unemotional mask on his face. He was not looking at her, but staring at the wall opposite him blankly. Five minutes had passed and Sakura was getting worried what if Sasuke was mad at her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto looked at his two best friends, Sasuke was staring at that wall a little too long and it looks like Sakura is getting really restless. He turned his head and looked into his best friends eyes, he seemed to be asking himself a very important question; but what was it, and would he make the right choice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke listened to Sakura retell her story of what happened between her and Karin; he just didn't know what to think of it. Karin was supposed to be my girlfriend, but Sakura is my best friend.

**I: You never really liked that Karin chick anyway you only went out with her because your father said it would help the relations between the Uchiha Company and Karin's dad's company. **

That is true

**I: so if the time came where you had to choose between Karin or Sakura who would it be**

Sakura always Sakura

It was at that moment that Sakura saw Sasuke seem to come to life, and the life returned to his eyes

"Are you ok Sasuke" asked a concerned Sakura

_It seems his inner turmoil is over again and once again the choice is Sakura _thought Naruto

"I'm fine Sakura, just fine"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**History**

Karin walked into history as mad as she could ever be, she had just finished putting on make up to cover up the black eye that Sakura had given her and she was not happy. Karin sat down and then low and behold, in walks Sakura and Sasuke. As they passed Karin's desk Sasuke did not even as much as to glance at her, it was as if she did not exist. _Maybe Sakura was right, no matter how close I get, no matter how much I show and tell him that I love him, I still stand no chance against Sakura Haruno; as long as she is around I have absolutely no chance at becoming anything more with Sasuke, but at least for now he is __**my**__ boyfriend._ **(A/N not for long MUWHAHA-cough-is choked and gagged by Sasuke and Sakura shut up you're giving it away)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Math**

Sakura walked into math and just new immediately this class was not going to go well.

"Ok class I am not very happy with some of your grades on this last test" started Asuma-sensei as he started handing back their test

_Please don't be bad, please don't be bad, please don't be bad _thought Sakura

"Here you go and , nice job a perfect score again, on the other hand maybe you should ask your friend Sasuke here for help, because your grades are not quite up to par"

Sakura turned over her paper and groaned. _Ugh I got a 72, this sucks, I know math is not my subject, but come on_

_**I: Hey at least you passed**_

_Yah bearly, while Sasuke here has another perfect score and he's looking all smug because Asuma-sensei told me I should get help from him_

Sasuke turned to Sakura with a big smirk on his face

"So Sakura do you need any help in math"

Sasuke just started to laugh when he saw Sakura heat up at his comment. He loved to get her riled up; it was just too much fun to get her angry.

And that is how math continued until the end bell rang.

**Music**

**Let's just say Karin all over Sasuke + Sakura = NOT GOOD**

**Science**

Sakura walked into the Science classroom to find that Sasuke and Naruto had already made it to class. She was going to look away until she saw the expressions they had on their face. Naruto held a look of horror and Sasuke held a look of complete disgust. Sakura followed their gazes and soon found herself wanting to puke. Orochimaru was staring at Sasuke whilst licking his lips and then the three's horror he winked

_Ugh this is going to be a long science class _thought Sakura

**English (this is Karin Class)**

"Asuma-sensei can I please go to the nurse, I don't feel so well" asked a very messed up looking Karin seeing as she had just wiped off all the make up around the black eye Sakura had given her.

"Yes, sure Karin your right you do not look so good, Seigetsu can you please take Karin to the Nurses office" replied Asuma

"Hai sensei" answered Seigetsu

Karin and Seigetsu got up and walked out the door.

"Hey Four eyes you can drop the act now, I saw you wipe off the makeup during class what are you up to" asked Seigetsu

To say that Karin was shocked would be wrong beyond belief, she was horrified. _He saw me wipe off the makeup, so he knows that I staged all of that to get out of class, Calm down Karin all he knows is that it was staged he does not know your full plan your still in the clear, just play it off as if you don't know what he's talking about._

"I have no clue what you are referring to Seigetsu" answered Karin coolly before heading off in the direction of the nurses office.

_Well it looks as though she is really on her way to the nurses office so I guess I could have just been imagining it, though I'll keep an eye on her for a while _thought Seigetsu before turning away and heading back to English.

Karin turned around to see Seigetsu's back as he headed back to English and smirked. _Yes he fell for it, and conveniently the girls locker room is on the way to nurses office or I would have had have to make up an excuse to why I was heading there._ Karin rubbed her hands together in an evil way before looking around and then backing up into the girls' locker room thinking _this is going to be good._

Karin walked around the locker room until she found the locker she had been searching for, Sakura Haruno's locker. She pried open the locker with a pair of pliers and searched inside until, _yes I found them, let's see you go to gym better yet go through the rest of the school day being unable to change out of your soon to be destroyed clothes, _She found Sakura's clothes and put them in her bag and continued with her plan.

"It's time for phase two; Sakura Haruno won't know what hit her"

**(Ok lets go back to our favorite trio for a while, I can't let Karin's plan be told in full yet)**

**Back in Science**

Sakura took her seat between her partners and best friends, Sasuke and Naruto and luckily Orochimaru had already stopped staring at Sasuke like he was a piece of meat, and began giving instructions to the class.

"Ok class today we will be working with a very dangerous array of chemicals as usual if it get on your clothes, skin or in your eyes run to the cleaning stain and wash it off immediately. Today we are also working with Iodine, while not deadly to the touch if it gets on your clothes the stain will not come out so you will have to change into your gym clothes for the rest of the day until you can get a new uniform from home.

_I knew I should have bought a second set of uniform, if any of this stuff gets on my uniform I'm done for, for the rest of the week since it takes a couple days for the new uniform to arrive after it has been ordered _thought Sakura

"Sasuke, Naruto, let's be careful please I can't afford to spill any of this stuff on me I don't have any more uniform to wear to school" said Sakura pleadingly to Naruto and Sasuke.

20 minutes into class and there had been no mishaps of any kind, but then again maybe Sakura had spoken to soon.

It was just then that Karin decided to make her appearance; she had been standing outside of the science door and had heard everything Sakura had said. _ I was just planning to keep her out of school today, but with this I can keep her out for a whole week, oh happy day. _She walked in to the class room and started talking to Orochimaru.

"I think I may have left something in here when I had science 2nd period, can I please go look for it" asked Karin

"Okay Karin you may go look for whatever it is, but I don't want to see you messing with anybody's experiments" replied Orochimaru sternly

"Don't worry I won't mess up anybody's experiment" Karin turned around and started walking away but not before mumbling "at least for you to see" under her breath with a sinister smirk on her face.

Kari n walked over to the Trio of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto were looking away at the moment writing something down, while was pouring the iodine.

_Careful Sakura, Careful, _thought Sakura' but as Karin ran past her desk she knocked over the entire bottle of iodine onto Sakura's uniform; before Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, or Orochimaru could look up Karin was gone.

Orochimaru looked up to see Sakura with Iodine all over her clothes _I wonder where Karin went, anyway_.

" I suggest you go change now seeing as class is almost over"

Sakura got up and headed towards the door saying goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hai, Sensei"

**(Were going to head back with Karin for a little bit now)**

After running out of the Science Karin ran straight to the girls' Locker room. When she got to the door she began setting up; she got a bucket out and began filling it with spoiled milk, and then she put it up on top of the girls locker room door, then packed her stuff and ran before Sakura could get back.

**(Well I did say for a bit)**

**Gym**

Sakura had just got to the locker room and was opening up the door when a bucket of white clumpy stuff fell on top of her. She was quiet for a moment and then.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ino, TenTen, and Hinata where currently walking back from the science room to the locker room. They had gone to the science room to pick up Sakura, but were told by Sasuke that she had already left. Then they heard that ear shattering scream.

"That's Sakura" said Ino

"Yea let's hurry" said TenTen

With that they all ran off to the locker room. They were the first ones to get there, to find Sakura standing in the door way in her uniform covered in what smelled like spoiled milk.

"Ok Sakura jump in the shower then change into your gym clothes it will be ok" said Ino

"But someone stole my gym clothes" replied Sakura

"It's ok Sakura we will think of something" replied TenTen

Sakura headed into the showers while Ino, TenTen, and Hinata put their heads together on what to do. None of them had any extra school clothes so they narrowed down the choices to Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Naruto's uniform all have ramen stains on them, It would be to troublesome to get one for Shikamaru, and Neji only one in school because he believes himself so perfect that he doesn't need a second one, so the only choice is Sasuke.

"Ok let's go ladies" said Ino

"Sakura were going to get a uniform and gym clothes for you from Sasuke wait here" TenTen told Sakura

"Ok"

TenTen, Ino and Hinata hurrily got dressed, and ran to the gym because if you're not there on time for class Anko comes into the locker room and pulls you out no matter what you're wearing. They burst into the gym and ran over to Sasuke.

Sasuke we need your basketball jersey and shorts and one of your uniforms someone stole Sakura's and her uniform is messed up.

"Ok"

The girls ran back into the locker room holding Sasuke's clothes, while Sasuke waited in front of the doors

**Karin (sorry if you hate the switching but I didn't know how else to put it, by the way all this is happening at the same time if you didn't know that)**

Karin walked into the gym, her head held high and her walk full of purpose. She had a giant smirk on her face. It was as if Sasuke had actually looked at her today. _Sasuke is going to walk through those doors and there will be no whore connected to him this time, so he will be all mine. My plan is working brillenty, Sakura won't be able to come to gym better yet school for the rest of the day, and from what I heard in science she doesn't have any replacement so might just be out for the entire week, oh good day, Karin you are a genius._

Karin had not noticed but there were three pairs of eyes watching her from the bleachers. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru turned away from Karin to look at each other before they began voicing their thoughts.

"She looks way to happy for someone who Sasuke's been ignoring since Sakura got here" voiced Neji

"Plus she was punched today by former said person" said Naruto

"She seems way to troublesome, why is Sasuke with her again" asked Shikamaru

"Oh, because the both of their father own big companies and Sasuke's father told Sasuke it would help the negotiations between the companies if Sasuke was dating Karin" responded Naruto

"Definitely troublesome, I wonder what she's up to" wondered Shikamaru

"Hey look Sasuke's coming back" yelled Naruto

With that shout Karin looked up to the door way expecting her Sasuke-kun to come through the doors alone, boy was she dead wrong.

Sasuke did walk in, but he was not alone, _Oh he's just with that pink haire- WAIT WHAT? What is he doing with that pink haired whore she supposed to be unable to even come to school for the rest of the day what the hell is she doing here. I'm supposed to have Sasuke-kun all to myself and, HEY WAIT is she wearing Sasuke's Basketball jersey. That's something that a boyfriend gives to his girlfriend, I haven't even gotten to wear it yet __**(A/N as if –oh sorry back to the story**__-), or anything else that he own; he doesn't even want me to touch him most of the time,____but she gets to wear it. I've been his girlfriend for a year, but he hasn't even held my hand willingly yet, she gets here a month ago, out ranks me and gets everything ,it's just not fair, Mark my words Sakura Haruno____if Sasuke ever dumps me for your sorry pink haired ass YOU. WILL. REGREAT. IT. BECAUSE. I. YOU PAY._

Sakura could have sworn she felt a pair of eyes glaring at her as she walked in wearing a jersey with the name Uchiha on the back and Sasuke's basketball shorts. She looked up to see Karin glaring at her, and she merely smirked back, Karin may have started this war, but she had won this battle.

**Lunch**

Sakura and the gang had all just sat down to lunch. Sakura took out three bento boxes from her bag and passed one to Naruto and Sasuke. Lunch was going all well, at least until Karin got there. She kept trying to force feed Sasuke his lunch. Sakura and Naruto were dying watching this happen it was hilarious. Sasuke just glared at them and Karin. A couple minutes before lunch ended Karin left to go freshen up, and then Ino came up with an Idea.

"Hey we should go to the mall today"

"That's an awesome idea" said TenTen

"Then that settles it we'll go to the mall after school" said Sakura

_-Bring Bring-_

With the bell they all went off to their next class and for Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto that meant English, they all left the room laughing and headed for English. What they didn't know was that Karin was listening in on them from behind a wall._ Looks like I'm going to the mall today._

**English**

Sakura turned to Sasuke she wanted to ask him if while they were at the mall would he hang out with her because all the other girls had their boyfriend with them.

"Sasuke when we go to the mall can you hang out with me"

"Sure Sakura"

**Life Skills**

_Kakashi was late, so late that class was over when he came in_

_**Mall**_

"It's time to hit the mall" yelled Ino

When they got to the front doors of the mall Ino was in her sanctuary, she dragged a happy Hinata, a happy Sakura, and a reluctant TenTen.

"We've got so much to do girls"

They had been running around for three hours before Ino even let them think of stopping.

"I have to go to the bathroom; I'll be right back guys"

What Sakura didn't know was that Karin and her posses were waiting for her there to jump her. So Sakura walked around the corner only to be pushed up against a wall by Karin.

"What the Hell do you want" asked Sakura

"Pay back for this morning and for keeping Sasuke away from me for this last month, he's not yours, he's mine" answered Karin with that fours girls held Sakura to the wall while she struggled. Karin pulled back her fist and held it there for a second.

"This won't hurt **ME** a bit"

Then launched her fist and punched Sakura in the stomach. Sakura managed to get one of her legs free and kicked Karin back into the wall, but before she knew it the four girls had her on the floor and Karin jumped on top of her. She was about the punch her but a voice stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Karin looked up and after seeing that it was Sasuke scrambled off of Sakura. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and picked her up bridle style in his arms.

He turned to Karin "you haven't changed at all over the years, were through Karin"

Karin looked up "wait what, no Sasuke, no, what does she have that I don't"

Sasuke didn't even feel the need to turn around for this, but just answered her in a clear steady voice to make sure he was heard. "Everything" and with that Sasuke continued his walk back to their friends holding Sakura in his arms.

Karin sank to her knees on the floor. Broken. _You ruined my life, I will destroy you Sakura, I. Will. Destroy. You. Sakura. Haruno. If. It's. The. Last. Thing. I. Do._

_**A/N So was that any good I finished it once but stripped that chapter entirely my first try at this was horrible, please your feedback is very important to me.**_

_Wahoo glad that's done that took me forever to finish and before you all yell at me though you probably have every right to I have a reason. I got Microsoft word back in the first week of July and I started writing the chapter and then my mom took the computer. My mom is in college and in the second and third weeks of July she was camped in my room studying and using my computer. Even when she wasn't using I couldn't tell her I needed it to write a new chapter, because she would ask for what and when I answer fan fiction, she'll get mad because she hates fan fiction for some reason and she would probably make me delete my story and ban me from the site forever. So when I finally got my computer back in the very last week of July I knew I had to make this chapter long. This is two times my usual length for my chapters, its 13 pages in Microsoft Word. Any way I'm really sorry for being this late, I will try to get the next two chapters 8 and 9 in the next two weeks. Though I still have my summer homework to do, but I will hold of reading a Shakespeare book and two others just for you guys though you got to show me some love to with reviews please. Any way here is a sneak peek at chapter 8, it may not be much but these two lines will make you think a lot_

_Chapter 8 Sneak Peek_

"_Karin will you out with me this Friday"_

"_Why yes Sasuke-kun I will"_

So in a review why don't you tell what you think has happened or is going to happen.

Also that little green button wants you press it and write something it says it just might make Kataang2 update faster _hinthint plus I have 16 people with this story on alert can some of you please drop by a review every now and then it would make me oh so very happy_

_If you have any questions also review and or pm me I'll answer as fast I can._

**Kataang2**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N wow 8 reviews maybe you guys really do care, Sorry I'm late read the a/n at the bottom, anyway on with chapter 8 and let the drama start to unfold. **

_Last time on When Petals Melt Ice _

"_It's time to hit the mall" yelled Ino_

_When they got to the front doors of the mall Ino was in her sanctuary, she dragged a happy Hinata, a happy Sakura, and a reluctant TenTen._

"_We've got so much to do girls"_

_They had been running around for three hours before Ino even let them think of stopping._

"_I have to go to the bathroom; I'll be right back guys"_

_What Sakura didn't know was that Karin and her posses were waiting for her there to jump her. So Sakura walked around the corner only to be pushed up against a wall by Karin._

"_What the Hell do you want" asked Sakura_

"_Pay back for this morning and for keeping Sasuke away from me for this last month, he's not yours, he's mine" answered Karin with that fours girls held Sakura to the wall while she struggled. Karin pulled back her fist and held it there for a second._

"_This won't hurt __ME__ a bit" _

_Then launched her fist and punched Sakura in the stomach. Sakura managed to get one of her legs free and kicked Karin back into the wall, but before she knew it the four girls had her on the floor and Karin jumped on top of her. She was about the punch her but a voice stopped her._

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

_Karin looked up and after seeing that it was Sasuke scrambled off of Sakura. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and picked her up bridle style in his arms. _

_He turned to Karin "you haven't changed at all over the years, were through Karin"_

_Karin looked up "wait what, no Sasuke, no, what does she have that I don't"_

_Sasuke didn't even feel the need to turn around for this, but just answered her in a clear steady voice to make sure he was heard. "Everything" and with that Sasuke continued his walk back to their friends holding Sakura in his arms._

_Karin sank to her knees on the floor. Broken. You ruined my life, I will destroy you Sakura, I. Will. Destroy. You. Sakura. Haruno. If. It's. The. Last. Thing. I. Do._

**Chapter 8: School Mishaps &The Deal **

"Come on sakura let's go, or were going to be late" yells Sasuke from outside of Sakura's house

"Go ahead sweetie you don't want to be late" said Sakura's mom

"OK, Kaa-san, I'm off"replied Sakura as she ran out the door to go meet Sasuke

The two of them have been closer than ever since Sasuke Broke up with Karin in the mall two weeks ago; though sakura couldn't ignore the glares that she would get in the hallways in school. Karin was being just too civil about this; no one is this quiet after being broken up with by the love of their life. Sakura could have sworn she saw Karin's face around some of the places she, and Sasuke went; even when they were out with the entire gang or just Naruto she swore she could sense someone following them, but when she turned around all she would see was a flash of red. Sakura tried to voice her thoughts to Sasuke and Naruto because she did not want to scare and worry the entire group. Sasuke just brushed her off saying she was being to paranoid, and Naruto just thought the stress of school was getting to her, so she dropped it. Though Sakura could not help but listen to that voice in the back of her head that was telling her that this was not over, that Karin would be back and for to be ready. Too bad Sakura didn't listen well.

****************************************************************20 Minutes Later******************************************************************************************

Sasuke and Sakura walked into school and went toward their lockers, before they began walking off to home room.

"Dammit, Sasuke-kun I left one of my books in my locker, go on a head I'll catch up with you" said Sakura as she ran back to her locker

Sakura got her book out of her locker and began the long trek back to homeroom.

Unbeknownst to Sakura she was not the only person in the hall way.

"Phase one has commenced" said a voice in a wakie talkie

Two eyes opened from the darkness of a broom closet, these eyes were blood shot and puffy. It looked as though who ever this person was she or he had been crying for a long time. A light was turned on in the closet to reveal a red haired girl with tear stains on her face and a faraway look on her face as if she was recalling a bad memory. Around her scattered were bunches upon bunches of blueprints and plans. On the walls around her were pictures of a bunch of people, but the common similarity between all of them was a certain pink haired girl, there was also a video feed that seemed to be following the former mentioned pink head. The red head picked up her hand a spoke into her walkie talkie while watching on the screen as Sakura slipped on the oil cover floor, right into the arms of Sai just like she had planned, with Sasuke right around the corner watching as she fell into the arms of another man because he could not see the oil.

"Perfect, start phase two around History that should give us enough time to regroup and set up."

She lowered her hand which held the wakie talkie down before once more looking over her entire plan once more, all she need now was to make sure one way or another Sasuke realized that this was all her doing and he would try to confront her about it then she would have him. _I better get to homeroom now less I be late and not be able to take part in my own plan._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**Homeroom**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sasuke sat down in his seat to deep in thought to notice anything going on around him. To deep to notice Ino and Shikamaru arguing, TenTen and Neji fighting over who was better at Karate, Hinata smiling while watching their crazy antics, he was too deep in thought to even notice Naruto's look of concern. _Why was Sakura wrapped in Sai's arms, was that why she really went back to her locker to meet with him? Ugh I'm not her father or her brother, what does it matter to me._

_**I: The real question is why do you feel so mad**_

_I'm not mad; it doesn't matter to me who she likes_

_**I: Riiiiigghhhttt, you're not mad, you're just clenching your fist tightly, to the point of them being white, because it's fun, and I'm sure it doesn't matter to you. Yea and I'm a pretty princess.**_

_I told you I don't care_

_**I: Yea right, and then if it doesn't matter and you don't care why did you break your pencil**_

Naruto looked up when he heard a snap coming from behind him, Sasuke had snapped his pencil into and his knuckles were white from clenching his fist to hard. Naruto looked up into his best friends face and he could see the pain and the anger hide behind his mask. _Why are you mad like this Sasuke, what has gotten into you?_

**I: stop getting angry you idiot didn't you notice all of that oil on the floor, she probably tripped and fell into Sai's arms and he was probably helping her up**

_Hn_

**I: anyway baka here she comes now why don't you ask her **

Sasuke looked up to find that Sakura was in fact standing in the doorway of the class room. Sakura came and sat down at her desk though she had almost tripped and Sasuke had to catch her.

"Sakura what took you so long" asked Sasuke

"Oh some stupid person spilled some sort of oil in the hall way and I slipped though Sai caught me, but it took me a while to get here in oily shoes.

_RingRing_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**History**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura was very wary of History class now a days, because Karin was in the class and she was sure she (Karin, sorry if it's unclear) was just waiting for the day that she (Sakura) would slip up and then she (Karin) would get her.

And that day had come, Sakura had needed to use the bath room so Sasuke went ahead to the history classroom and sat down in his usual seat in the back. He wasn't even listening to the teacher, when Sakura walked into class and Karin tripped her. Luckily Sasuke was there to catch her and the rest of history was uneventful. Though on the way out of the classroom Sasuke made sure to glare at Karin she is up to something and I am going to find out what it is if it's the last thing I do.

*****************************************************************************Math****************************************************************************************

As Sasuke and Sakura walked to Math Sakura was turned around talking to Ino since they were early and Shikamaru was sleeping. Sasuke was leaning against the wall faining sleep; he was really thinking about what had happened earlier, he knew it was just tripping her, but the look that she him was stilling bugging him. _It was as if she wanted him to see her deliberately trip Sakura, Ugh what is she playing at. _Suddenly the class door opened, but Ino and Sakura didn't notice and Shikamaru was still sleeping. Sasuke looked up to see Karin coming out of the math room, but that's not what caught his attention, she could have had this class now, but it was the fact that she was trying to hide a red bucket of paint behind her back. Also that when she turned to see Sasuke she did not seem surprised it was as if expecting him to be here to see her when she walked out holding the paint. _What is she doing?_

It was just then that the bell rang and everyone began to file into the math classroom. Sasuke went to go sit in his seat and waited for Sakura to walk in. Sakura came to her seat and pulled out her chair and screamed. Sasuke turned to her and immediately followed her eyes to the chair which had red paint all over it and it said DIE BITCH. _Karin_ Sasuke was sure of it now it was Karin; he was going to watch her for the rest of the day around Sakura then confront her.

***********************************************************************************Music****************************************************************************

Karin was actually very behaved during Music, she didn't even jump Sasuke as usual, but then again this is all a part of the plan. _Sasuke-kun should have caught on by now; I'm playing it safe doing things bad enough for him to notice, but not bad enough for him to want to tell a teacher. All is going according to plan he should be trying to figure out what I am playing at right now and pretty soon he should be coming to confront me. _

********************************************************************************Lunch *******************************************************************************

Sasuke and the group decided to eat lunch outside today since it was nice and sunny. They were sitting right beneath the schools oldest cherry blossom tree. What they didn't know was that three floors above them Karin was getting ready to drop a potted plant on Sakura, it would be better to have her knocked out when Sasuke confronted her if possible; but if not the more danger she seemed to be in the less likely Sasuke was to let her come with him or even tell her. Karin picked up the black rose with horns and crushed some cherry blossom petals around it and planted a lovely red rose next to it, this would be Sasuke's last and she was sure he would get it. He was the black rose and she was the red one while Sakura was the crushed cherry blossom petals, it was meant to tell him that if he didn't get back with her Sakura would be hurt, Karin dropped the plant.

"Look out Sakura-chan yelled Naruto as he dived for Sakura

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked up to see a potted plant falling down.

_CRASH _

The potted plant shattered right were Sakura was two seconds ago. Sasuke looked up to see a flash of red running away from the window. _Karin that's it I'll confront her this afternoon._

***********************************************************************End of the Day **********************************************************************************

"Sakura go ahead without me I have to get something from the school real quick" said Sasuke

"Ok Sasuke cya later" replied Sakura as she walked off

Sasuke walked back into the alley by the side of the school to see Karin waiting there.

"Karin"

"Yes Sasuke"

"We need to talk"

**************************************************I was going to leave it here but because this is so late I'll give you the rest****************************************************

"About what Sasuke-kun" asked Karin trying to look innocent

"You know what, what the hell is your problem leave Sakura alone" yelled an angry Sasuke

"I'll leave the bitch alone if you go out with me again" said Karin

"Hell's to the no"

"Alright I'm not asking anymore, you know how our dads a business partner I'll tell my dad to cut the deal unless you go out with me, I wonder how daddy will feel about that" Karin spat back

"So now you're blackmailing me"

"Yes it's your choice Sasuke-kun"

Sigh

"Fine I'll do it"

"That's not how you ask Sasuke-kun say it properly" said Karin sweetly

"Karin will you out with me this Friday"

"Why yes Sasuke-kun I will"

"Now hand me you phone so I can put in the date of our date on your calendar" said Karin

Karin took the phone from Sasuke and did just that but that's not all she sent a text message to Sakura

To: Sakura

From: Sasuke

Hey meet me in front of the Hidden Leaves restaurant at 8:30 next Friday night I've got a surprise for you, when you get their look through the giant window and you'll see your surprise

Karin closed the phone and smiled

"I can't wait till next Friday, oh and by the way Sasuke pick me up for reservation at the Hidden  
Leaves restaurant for 8:15 and make sure we get the window seat I want to make sure we have the best night possible"

**A/N Wahoo it's done time for chapter 9 and I know before you yelled at me I know it's been a month and a half but like I said I had to do my homework and then school started and I'm swamped with work, freshman year sucks and I take 3 advanced classes to but I will update in two weeks for sure, because next week I have 3 tests and a quiz and two of them are in different languages, Latin and French. Any way thanks for all the reviews I'm looking for 10 or more this time it would really help me get through my tests **_**hinthint**_

**Read & Review Please**

**Kataang2**


	9. AN 1

I am so sorry for not updating in the last two months pretty much but two days after I updated my computer got some kind of virus so I had to take it to a shop to get fixed and I didn't get it back till today and the computers at my school have block fan fiction so I'll start typing the the story today and I hope you should get it by some time next week and once again I am so sorry

T_T

Kataang2


End file.
